


Day 25 - If This Were Crack, I'd Have an Excuse (or, The Magic Pants)

by Amemait



Category: Firefly, Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Crack.</p><p>Oh Dear.</p><p>It's Catherine Haines' fault. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25 - If This Were Crack, I'd Have an Excuse (or, The Magic Pants)

Westley, frankly, was a rather decent sort of fellow. So being called upon to wear the magic pants (they weren't really magic, and the ones the previous title-holder had worn would never in a blue moon fit him, but again, see, it was the name) of the Dread Pirate Roberts was altogether a bit overwhelming.

Especially as in his first week, he had to deal with Captain Mal Reynolds.

This would not ordinarily be so bad, as Mal was actually a rather decent sort of fellow as well, except Mal did know The Secret. Which meant that if he didn't make a good impression on the captain, or his crew, then Westley was sunk.

Admittedly, his Revenge was a class far and above Reynold's old clunker of a Firefly class (although he was perfectly willing to admit that for a name? He'd pick Serenity over Revenge any day), but Westley's crew we all new. He had no idea how they'd really react under pressure.

So, even though dealing with Mal and his ragtag lot was a known quantity, a cakewalk, even...  
Westley was still nervous.

Then Mal pulled him to one side briefly, tearing him away from a delightful conversation with the charming young mechanic, whose bright demeanour made his heart ache for his Buttercup even as he smiled and discussed the possibility of her helping with an engine upgrade on the Revenge for a large amount more cash.

"Look, kid. I know who you used to be- no, don't start, I know, I met you before, remember? I'm just going to remind you to breathe. Ain't no point in you dyin' out on folks and not bein' able to make it back to that girl you've got stashed away. And while we're on that subject, why're you trying to mess around with Kaylee?" The sentences almost elided into one another, but Westley could sense the slight edge to the last question. That edge said, in no uncertain terms, 'don't you go running around with my crew, boy, Dread Pirate or no Dread Pirate'.

"Cash job, engine repairs. I would just like her to look at it, and you'd be free to have anybody over as a bodyguard for her. Sir." Westley added the last one more out of his old Farm-Boy habits than out of anything he'd learnt as a pirate's valet.

Mal gave him a long, hard look, then nodded tersely.

"Just so long as we all understand each other."

A beat passed. Another. Then Mal opened his mouth again.

"I see the magic pants are working their magic on a new batch of crew. That's good to see the old traditions kept to."

And the Dread Pirate Roberts let out a guffaw.


End file.
